


Platonic

by Poteto



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Momoi and Kise are really good friends, Platonic Cuddling, brief mention of one-sided KuroMomo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-31
Updated: 2015-12-31
Packaged: 2018-05-09 23:58:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5560888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Poteto/pseuds/Poteto
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Daiki doesn't quite know how to name his feelings for Kise, but he's starting to think that they don't fall on the platonic spectrum.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Platonic

**Author's Note:**

> Aand this is my Secret Santa gift for [shinycassie](http://shinycassie.tumblr.com/)! This was so much fun to write! Thank you for requesting something with Momoi in it, I always love to write about Momoi and Kise being friends. I hope you enjoy the gift as much as I enjoyed writing it.

Most people dream of sharing a place with their best friend and, although she can be a little bossy, Daiki is happy about having Satsuki as a roommate. He doesn’t remember a time in which Satsuki wasn’t in his life, so it actually feels like he’s living with his sister. She can be kind of annoying sometimes, but he loves her – not that he’s going to say that _out loud_ , she already _knows it_ – and sometimes it’s fun to have her around. Of course he got scouted to a big university with a great basketball team. Satsuki is majoring in another area, but she suggested sharing a place near the campus and Daiki gladly agreed after pretending to consider the idea. 

They found a nice place. It’s small; the kitchen and the living room are actually the same room, but each of them has their own bedroom and they somehow managed to organize a bathroom schedule without too many fights. Daiki always cooks – he took a few tips from Kagami to make sure to keep Satsuki as far as possible from the kitchen – and Satsuki always cleans - she is the organized one, of course - and it works.

The thing is: Daiki likes living with Satsuki. He couldn't think of a better living arrangement.

That is until a Friday evening when he walks into his own apartment and finds Satsuki curled up on the couch between the arms of Ryouta Kise.

“ _What the actual fuck_.”

Both of them jump of surprise and stare at Daiki.

“What, don’t come in silently like that, Aominecchi!” Kise complains. “At least announce that you’re home.”

Daiki would have pointed out that this is his own home and he’ll do whatever the hell he wants, but he can’t concentrate because Kise’s arm is comfortably placed around Satsuki’s shoulders and she has her head resting dangerously close to the crook of his neck. It looks like they’ve been watching TV in this position for quite a while and they’re not even slightly uncomfortable. Daiki, however, is very bothered.

Is this that _Netflix and chill_ thing? Daiki is absolutely bewildered.

“What are you doing here? What are the two of you even _doing_?”

“Watching all of my favorite movies.” Satsuki turns her eyes back to the television. Daiki sees Kise’s fingers stroking lightly her shoulder, almost as if trying to encourage her. He does not like what he sees.

“Oh my God. Are you two _hooking up_?”

The idea is absolutely disgusting in many ways. Daiki always knew that Kise and Satsuki were close friends. They have similar taste in many things, they call and text each other a lot all the time and they’re both freakishly obsessed with Tetsu. Great! They can have lots of fun together and get so busy being annoying together that they forget to bother Daiki! But to become a couple? No. Daiki can’t have that.

Both Kise and Satsuki glare at him as if he had just said something extremely offensive. Only then Daiki notices that Satsuki’s eyes are slightly red and puffy.

“Of course not! I just… Huh…” Satsuki frowns. Kise rubs her shoulder protectively again and gives Daiki another dirty look. She takes a deep breath and announces: “I confessed properly to Tetsu-kun. And he rejected me.”

Oh.

 _Ooooh_.

Daiki doesn’t know what to say. Satsuki and Tetsu had been beating around the bush for a long time. He avoids drama on instinct and, since they’re both of Daiki’s best friends, he pretended nothing was happening secretly hoping that the situation would be solved by itself. He expected Tetsu to like her back at some point, but that doesn’t seem like the case. He should have prepared for this day, but now he doesn’t know what to do. He can’t promise to beat up Tetsu, because he cares about him too. He can’t comfort her either, because, as awesome as he is, comforting girls never was his forte.

“Wait, but what Kise has to do with that?” It’s the first thing he’s able to say.

If Kise could kill with his eyes, Daiki would be dead. He glares back, because it’s annoying when Kise looks at him like he’s some kind of stupid child that doesn’t get anything.

“Momocchi called me to come and comfort her, of course.”

Daiki’s imagination runs wildly wondering what kind of _comfort_ only Kise was capable of offering. His horror must have shown on his face, because Kise’s face goes red and he looks offended.

“Not like that, you pervert!” Kise huffs. “I came here to support Momocchi as a friend!”

“That doesn’t look _friendly_.” Is he being bitter? He sounds bitter. Why does he sound bitter?

“Dai-chan, _please_.” Satsuki sighs and she sounds so tired and beaten that it actually makes him shut up. “I’m tired and hurt and I really need some cuddling, can you _please_ let it go? Just sit here with us and let’s watch some movies. You don’t have practice tomorrow, so it’s okay, right? I ordered pizza and Ki-chan brought ice cream so we all can share. Please?”

As if he’s capable of saying no when she asks like that. Groaning, he drops his backpack on the floor and joins them on the couch. It would feel weird even if Satsuki and Kise weren’t _cuddling_. He realizes that, whenever they get together to do things like watch movies, he always sits by Kise’s side. He didn’t notice that until he had Satsuki between the two of them with her arms looped around Kise’s waist.

The pizza arrives when they’re halfway through _500 Days of Summer_. Satsuki devours two whole slices and then burst into tears, which has Daiki terrified. Why the fuck is she watching movies that will make her cry after all? Before Daiki can panic too hard, Kise has everything under control. He lets Satsuki bury her face on his shoulder and ruin his fancy shirt with a trail of tears as he murmurs words of comfort.

“It’s his loss, Momocchi. Kurokocchi isn’t that great anyway.”

She cries harder after that, but she also lets out a wobbly laughter, because those words sound so _fake_ coming from Kise of all people.

They watch what feels like all of the cheesy movies ever made and they all seem to end with bad breakups or deaths. The main couple is never together or happy and Daiki wonders if this is the best way to deal with the problem. However he doesn’t know what to do aside from awkwardly sit there as Kise does all the comforting. After all  Satsuki’s tears always hurt Daiki a lot, but he never knew how to deal with them. He’s bothered that Kise is so close to her, that’s true, but he doesn’t ask them to pull apart again, because all he wants right now is someone to make Satsuki’s sorrow go away.

Satsuki falls asleep on Kise’s shoulder by the end of _Roman Holiday_. He shifts beneath her and somehow manages to get up without waking her up.

“Aominecchi.” He whispers. “A blanket. Bring a blanket.”

Daiki nods and goes to her bedroom to get Satsuki’s favorite blanket. When he comes back, Kise already put a cushion under her head as a pillow and adjusted her on the couch so she can sleep peacefully without waking up with a broken neck. Daiki covers her with the blanket without hesitation and Kise actually smiles at him for that. He looks away, feeling his cheeks burning a little.

“I need you to be extra nice to her this week, Aominecchi. She's really hurt.” Kise says softly so Satsuki doesn’t wake up. “I can’t believe she even cried herself to sleep.”

Aomine pulls a face.

“Hey, walk me to the door.”

“The door is literally four meters away from where you’re standing.”

“ _Aominecchi_.”

Aomine sighs and walks him to the door. As Kise sits down to put on his shoes, Aomine leans on the wall and stares at him.

“When did you and Satsuki get so… _close_?”

Kise groans. “Since always, okay? Please, tell me you’re not still thinking there is something romantic between me and Momocchi. She spent the last four hours crying over another man, Aominecchi.”

“Yeah, _romance_ isn’t the first thing that comes to my mind now.”

“Oh my God!” Kise wheezes and then looks at Satsuki. She didn’t wake up, so he continues talking, but on a lower volume: “Momocchi isn’t the kind of girl that has sex for fun or for comfort! And I’m her friend, what’s the big deal? Can’t I hug a friend that needs a hug?”

Daiki doesn’t answer. He doesn’t know how to. What’s the big deal, indeed? Why is he so bothered over this? If anything, he should be glad Kise was there to take care her. Daiki sure as hell wouldn’t know what to do if Satsuki starting bawling like that in front of him.

“Anyway.” Kise stands up. “Remember to be nice! She’s a strong girl, so she’ll recover soon, but until then I need you to be… huh… less _Aominechiish_.”

“Fuck you! I can take care of my best friend!”

“Are you sure? You can’t even take care of yourself.”

“Die. Go sit on a corner and die before I kill you myself.”

Kise chuckles, unaffected by Daiki’s empty threat and walks out calmly. Daiki watches him go from the window, wondering why he is feeling so weird.

 

 

Daiki spends most of his Saturday mornings on practice and on the afternoon he’s usually pleasantly tired. On that particular afternoon, however, he’s restless.

Satsuki walked around all day on her pajamas (the ugliest, comfiest pajamas she owns, the blue Frozen pajamas) humming a sad rendition of Let it Go (she mostly got over her Frozen phase, but when she feels down she has relapses) and working on an essay that seems too complicated for Daiki. Meanwhile Daiki stayed there, unable to take his usual afternoon nap. He wants to talk to her, but he’s scared she’ll start crying all over again if he touches the subject.

He’s walking past the living room, where Satsuki is studying, for the fifth time when she lets out a deep sigh and says:

“Just ask away, Dai-chan.”

His head whips towards her. “Ask what?”

“Whatever you want to ask.” She puts down her book and looks at him. “Come here, sit by my side and tell me what’s bothering you.”

“There’s nothing _bothering_ me. Why would you say there is something bothering me? Maybe you are bothering me, have you thought about that?”

She raises an eyebrow and pats the spot by her side on the couch. The place where Kise sat just a couple of days ago. Aomine groans and decides to give in, so he sits by her side.

“What’s the deal with Kise?”

Satsuki frowns. “Is that it? Why are you being like that? Ki-chan was just being a good friend. Are you jealous or something? I never figured you for the overprotective brother type.”

The thing is: he isn’t. As long as she didn’t get hurt, Daiki couldn’t care less about whom Satsuki dated. When he thought she and Tetsu would get together, he was completely fine about it. For all he cared, she could have 10 different boyfriends AND girlfriends and kiss as many people as she pleased. Why was he getting so worked up just because the person she had something with was Kise?

And both Satsuki and Kise had guaranteed that they didn’t have any romantic involvement. Satsuki hugs him all the time, he knows that a man and a woman can be friends without any weird intentions. Why is he getting so weirded out over this? Is it because of Kise? Kise is the only inconsistency here, so it must be him.

“Dai-chan?”

He doesn’t know what to say. And, fortunately, he doesn’t have to say anything, because Satsuki’s phone rings on this very moment.

“Ah, sorry, just one second.” She says as she picks up. “Yes? Oh, hey, Ki-chan!”

On the instant he hears Kise’s name, something inside Daiki clicks and he starts feeling even fuzzier than before. He can’t name this feeling.

“Yes, sure, I’ll be ready on time, don’t worry. Dai-chan? He’s here. Let me ask.” She turns to Daiki. “Ki-chan and I are going to party. Wanna join us?”

He frowns. "A party? Like a date?"

"Oh my God, why would I invite you to join my date? It's a friend date. Ki-chan invited me to cheer me up."

"Yeah, no, thank you."

"Well, let me know if you change your mind."

Later, Satsuki changes into a new dress that shows off the curves of her body, puts on make up and combs her hair. Daiki wouldn't let her go out like that usually, but she would be with Kise, so it should be fine.

 _She would be with Kise_. That's fine, right? Kise won't let any weird guy attack Satsuki or anything. Why doesn't Daiki _feel_ fine?

Later, he realizes that a party with Kise should be a party filled with model friends and that would be the perfect excuse for Daiki to tag along. As he rolls around on his bed, sleepless, he wonders why the hell he would need an excuse to go out with his friends.

 

 

Daiki is benched because his coach is a dumb fuck. He said that they should not reveal Daiki's moves on a practice match, so he should just sit during the entire game and watch his teammates having their asses handed to them by Midorima's team. Both Midorima and Takao are playing together and, even though Kise is also benched, Daiki knows they don't have any chance without him. Midorima doesn't take it easy even when it's just practice.

He can't ask Kise for a one on one, because the idiot is injured. Daiki is so bored that he would have joined the game anyway, fuck that coach, if Kise were playing. It's no fun to go against Midorima, though, so he just sits there and watches.

It doesn't take long before Kise ditches his own team and comes to join Daiki on the opposite bench. That raises a few eyebrows, but no one questions it, even when Kise groans like a spoiled child and drops down by Daiki's side.

"This is no fun." He whines.

"That's what you get for being stupid and getting yourself hurt. At least your coach lets you play when you're not injured."

Kise pouts. "She does not. She never puts me and Midorimacchi on the court at the same time unless it's an official game."

"Huh..." Aomine watches as Takao steals the ball, but his gaze ends up turning back to Kise. He guesses it's better to look at Kise's pretty face than to watch his team getting slaughtered. "I never imagined you and Midorima would be scouted by the same uni. I bet he got very offended, considering your grades and shit."

"Mean!" Kise wails. "Your grades are no better than mine! And Midorimacchi is happy to be on the same team as me again!"

"Oh? Is he?"

Kise pouts again. Those puffed cheeks make Daiki want to tease him more. "Well, he didn't _say_ it, you know how Midorimacchi is, but Takacchi told me _everything_. Midorimacchi _loves_ me."

Midorima loves him, huh? And Takacchi? When did Takao become Takacchi? Back in high school during the short period they were Vorpal Swords, Kise and Takao would call each other simply by the last names. Daiki fidgets on the same spot, uncomfortable.

"Don't get too close to Midorima. Satsuki will get jealous."

Kise glares at him. "You're still thinking about that?"

"Damn right, I am. You know that I'm going to break your pretty nose if you hurt her, right?"

"First of all, I would never hurt Momocchi! She's important to me!"

Hearing that shouldn't make Daiki this uneasy, but it does. He should be happy that there are people other than him watching out for Satsuki, although he isn't. Why isn't he?

"Because Satsuki is not a one night stand kind of gal and I never heard of you seriously going out with a girl." Or at least that's what he's been telling himself for the past few days. He viciously looked for excuses for his weird jealous behavior and that's the only one he could think of.

"Ok, that's none of your business, but I'll tell you anyway." Kise huffs, looking offended.

He looks around, but no one is paying attention to them. Daiki's teammates already learned that he sometimes likes to be left by himself, especially when he should be playing, but he's not because his coach is a jerk. There's a fair distance between where Daiki and Kise are sitting and Daiki's teammates. Kise leans in to murmur to Daiki in a way no one else will hear (and it takes all of Daiki strength to stay still and don't shiver.)

"Aominecchi, I love Momocchi, but as a friend. You may never have noticed, but I have no interest in women."

Kise pulls away, his face flushed pink and his eyes fixed anywhere but Daiki. He looks anxious, as if he's waiting for Daiki's reaction and he isn't sure of how it will be. Daiki stares at him, his mouth hanging open for a few seconds, as he fully absorbs the meaning of Kise's words.

"You... You don't... _Oh_."

"Don't go telling anyone, please."

"Don't be stupid, of course not. I'm just... surprised. You're always surrounded by girls, so I just..."

"Yeah, but as you said... I never date them. Now stop making my friendship with Momocchi something weird! We're not like that."

"Right... right."

Daiki turns his look away from Kise's blushing face and pretends to watch the game. Kise is gay. Kise is not going out - or anything similar - with Satsuki. Kise... likes men. Daiki isn't sure of what he thinks of this, but somehow it feels like a great weight was just taken off his shoulders.

 

 

"Do you live here now or what?" He says as he enters his home and finds Kise on the floor of his living room playing with his video games.

Lately, Kise has been over a lot. Like... _A lot_. Sometimes - like now - he isn't even hanging with Satsuki, he just drops by and does his homework or reads Daiki's magazines. Daiki heard Kise's agency is nearby, so he often comes to their house to eat their food after work. Sometimes he's still wearing make up, which bothers Daiki. He's beautiful with or without makeup, of course, but when he's wearing it, it seems like his beauty it's too out of this world to be true and, honestly, it makes Daiki a little breathless.

"Aominecchi!" Kise whines, pausing the game. "You won't believe it! Takacchi ditched me!"

Daiki makes an uninterested sound and takes a sit on the couch, ready to ignore Kise's nonsense.  Kise babbles a lot and Daiki learned through the years to only pay half-attention to it so he won't be overwhelmed with dumbness.

"So Takacchi and I had a date, right?" Kise starts. "But then when I'm just getting out from work to meet him, he calls me and-"

"Wait, wait, wait, _what_?" Daiki sits up straight. "You had a _date_? With that Takao guy?"

They hear Satsuki's voice coming from the bedroom: " _What_?"

A few seconds later, she appears in her ugly pajamas, completely okay with showing them to Kise, and her hair only half combed.

"What date?" She squeals.

"Not like _that_!" Kise wails. "It's just Takacchi, it was a friend date!"

Again the platonic shit that Daiki still isn't able to understand. Satsuki says that he's dumb for that, but a date is a _date_ , isn't it? And Kise likes men. Does that mean he likes Takao? Is Takao his type? The uneasiness that Daiki hadn't tasted since he found out that Kise wouldn't date Satsuki comes back with full force.

"Aw, for a second you guys got me excited." Satsuki pouts, sitting by Daiki's side to finish combing her hair. "I thought Ki-chan's love life was finally advancing."

"Momocchi, don't talk like I'm a loser that never dates!" Kise whines.

"But you never date anyone for real." Daiki points out, but suddenly he isn't so sure.

Kise pouts at Daiki. "You didn't even know my sexual orientation until a few days ago."

"Yeah, but I know you better than anyone else." Daiki crosses his arms, annoyed. He may not know what Kise does on his free time, but about this he's absolutely sure. "I don't know if you’re hooking up with a hundred guys, but I do know you're scared shitless of a serious relationship."

Kise opens and closes his mouth, clearly indignant, but unable to reply. Daiki feels a little reassured that he's not wrong, but at the same time the fact that Kise didn't deny the first statement - the hooking up with a hundred guys thing - it's a little concerning. If there is a guy able to seduce a hundred people at the same time, this guy is Kise.

"Aominecchi, I hate you." Kise grumbles, which makes Satsuki laugh.

"Aw, Ki-chan, he's not wrong, is he?"

"I just... The person I like is... It wouldn't work, so I don't... I don't date other people because I don't like them seriously!"

That hits Daiki like a punch. Satsuki goes serious.

"So you do have someone you like? I had my suspicions, but you never talk about it, so I didn't push the subject."

Daiki swallows hard and watches every movement Kise makes: the way he fidgets on the same spot, avoiding both Satsuki's and Daiki's eyes. How he puts his hair behind his ear nervously. And finally how he shyly licks his lips before starting to speak:

"I liked the same guy for a long time, but... It would be weird, you know? To date him. So I don't confess. If he rejects me, my whole life will become awkward, so... Yeah. I want to just let it go."

Satsuki makes a little "Oh." sound that is too knowing, but Daiki isn't paying attention. His mind flies through possibilities, because who is this person that Kise knows for a long time and it's so important to him that he's scared to lose them over this? That he's so scared to ruin their friendship that he doesn't even try to have his feelings acknowledged?

"Who's this guy?" He finally asks. "Do I know him?"

Kise gives him a look so cold that it could freeze hell. "You want to sit there and talk about my unrequited crush or will you get down here and play?"

Daiki grunts something as if complaining, but he knows that look all too well to push the subject. Instead, he slides to the floor and grabs the other control as Kise change the settings to multiplayer mode. It's a good thing that Daiki's reflexes are very good or else he would lose the game in a heartbeat. He definitely isn't paying attention to it. He is unsettled by the amount of new information he learned about Kise. He could swear he knew everything there is to know about his old teammate, but now here he is, baffled by all Kise's secrets he never dreamed of.

He feels like his shoulder is burning on the spot it touches Kise's.

He doesn't notice that Kise is a little flushed. Or that Satsuki is watching the two of them with her observant eyes, as if she's looking at them under a new light.

Daiki can be quite slow sometimes.

 

 

It's Christmas and Satsuki and Kise have been locked in her room for the whole afternoon while Daiki lies to himself that he doesn't mind.

It has been one hell of a week. He doesn't have to practice anymore because of the holidays, so he's getting more and more bored. Kagami and Tetsu came back from the US during the break, but they're too busy to hang out on Christmas. Daiki's parents went on vacation together and most of his friends are on dates now. Hell, Daiki walked past almost a hundred of couples on his way to the convenience store to buy coffee. Who the fuck decided that Christmas should be a couple holiday anyway? And yeah, he's bitter, arrest him. He's really damn bitter about the fact that he's home watching old horror movies - and by himself, because Satsuki and Kise are doing some secret dumb thing instead of keeping him company - while everyone is out to get lucky. Fuck Christmas, honestly.

After doing nothing interesting for the whole afternoon, Daiki just lies down on the couch hating on the holidays until he hears Satsuki's door opening. He takes a peek and almost chokes on his own spit.

Satsuki is wearing her prettiest, fanciest dress. Her makeup is perfectly done and her hair was put into a complicated bun he isn't able to even describe.

"Wear this jacket, Momocchi, it will make your eyes stand out." Kise says as he follows her out, already putting the jacket on her shoulders.

"What the hell?" Daiki asks.

"Dai-chan!" Satsuki chirps excitedly. "I have a date!"

"A Christmas date?"

"Yes!" She singsongs already walking to the door. "Don't wait for me awake! Now I have to hurry or I'll be late! Gosh, Ki-chan and I spent too much time with the make up! "

Before Daiki can even think of something else to ask, she already rushed out of the apartment. Instead, he gives Kise an inquiring look. Kise smiles at him.

"Don't worry, I myself introduced them. I promise you he's a good guy and he will treat her perfectly."

"You guys were playing hairdresser the whole afternoon?" Daiki sits up, making room for Kise, that promptly sits by his side. Then Daiki notices that Kise's clothes aren't as impressive as Satsuki's. He's well dressed, of course, Kise is always worried about his appearance, but his looks today are casual. "What about you? Don't you have a date?"

Kise's smile dims a little. "I don't. I told you the other day, didn't I? The person I like... it's complicated. But what about you? Unpopular as always?"

Daiki grabs a cushion from the couch and starts beating Kise up with it. Kise shrieks.

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm not saying that the great Aomine-sama is lonely anymore! I'm sorry! Mercy!"

Daiki doesn't offer any mercy and he swings the cushion violently until Kise's clothes are all messed up and his hair looks like he's just been through a tornado.

"Aominecchi is so mean!" Kise whines, trying to fix the mess on his head.

"And you're the most annoying person in the world."

Daiki doesn't question why Kise is still here anymore. He got used to Kise spending so much time on their home that it's almost like they have now a third roommate: some of Kise's textbooks are left there now and then. A few of Daiki's shirts were taken away, because Kise dropped by to take a shower after a photoshoot, Daiki lent them and Kise simply never returned them.  He once appeared wearing one of Daiki's shirts and, instead of asking for it back, Daiki felt oddly pleased. Kise had lost the track of time and ended up sleeping on their couch more than once.

Now that Daiki thinks about it, that couch might as well be his and Kise's special place, as weird as it sounds. Lots of things happened between them on that couch.

"But hey, Aominecchi." Kise calls after a while. "You look seriously beaten."

"What, you really want to fight that bad?"

"No! I was just..." Kise stops and hesitates, biting his lower lip. Daiki watches the little movement with far more attention than would be natural. "I was just wondering..."

Daiki's heart races a little. "What?"

"Do you wanna cuddle?" Kise blurts out and his face becomes red as soon as the words leave his lips. "I mean... platonically, of course, and if you think it's weird it's okay, it's just because you look like you could use..."

"Okay." He says without waiting for the end of Kise's ramble and Kise actually stops talking in surprise.

"Okay?" And he sounds genuinely astonished as if he doesn't believe in his own ears.

"Yeah."

Is this hypocrisy? To accept like that to do the thing he censured Satsuki for doing just a few weeks ago? Aomine doesn't care. As soon as Kise suggested it, he knew that this is what he wanted. This is why he felt so jealous about. He wasn't jealous _for_ Satsuki. He wanted to be in her place.

This should be awkward, Daiki thinks as he watches Kise shifting on the couch and then opening his arms for him. It should feel weird. But Daiki doesn’t hesitate before falling into Kise’s chest, inhaling the pleasant scent of cologne of his shirt. Kise leans back until he’s actually lying down with Daiki on top of him, his arms loosely wrapping Daiki’s waist. It should be uncomfortable as Daiki adjusts his legs, one of them between Kise’s and the other almost hanging from the couch that it’s definitely not big enough for the two men.

It doesn’t, though. As Kise and Daiki clumsily try to find a conceivable position to stay, Daiki feels actually great. Nothing satisfies him more than finding out that his head can perfectly rest on the crook of Kise’s neck. He finally feels at ease as he rests his hands on each of Kise’s sides, their legs tangled on the narrow space. Daiki finds out the place he wanted to be this whole time is here, between Kise’s arms.

Their chests are pressed against one another and for a second Daiki thinks his own accelerated heartbeat is reverberating on Kise’s ribcage until he realizes that this is actually Kise’s own fastened pulse he’s feeling. He lifts his head enough to look at Kise’s face. The pale cheeks are now dusted with pink and there is something in Kise’s eyes – a mixture of excitement and nervousness that Daiki has never seen before on the blond’s expression – that makes Daiki’s stomach flutter.

“This… feels is nice.” He mutters, looking at how Kise’s hair falls messily on his forehead. It’s getting longer again, like it used to be back in the day. Daiki can’t resist. He delicately pushes away the golden locks to see the entirety of that beautiful face he likes so much. “Damn, you’re so fucking pretty...”

For a second Daiki catches a glimpse of a familiar determination – almost like fire – on Kise’s eyes right before he feels himself being pulled down until their mouths are smashed together.

Daiki doesn’t hesitate. His lips work against Kise's naturally and it feels just right when Kise kisses him back.

There is a lot of touching: their hands travel around their bodies, shameless, touching, caressing and squeezing as if they've always done this before and they know each other's bodies like their own. It's right, it feels good and they don't stop until they're both a breathless mess.

That’s when something dawns to Daiki: Kise likes a man he’s known for a long time. A man that is so present in his life that he doesn’t want to risk losing him or making things weird between them. Daiki has a good idea of who this lucky man is and the possibility fills him with a warm, pleasant feeling. He pulls away, sure that Kise’s flushed face right beneath him is the most beautiful thing he had ever seen.

"Was... was that platonic too?" Daiki asks, still out of air.

Short breaths escape from his open lips and his eyes are glossy. Kise shakes his head. "No... Not platonic at all."

"Good." Daiki mutters and leans in until their foreheads touch. "Because I think I like you in a non-platonic way."

Their lips touch again. Daiki can feel Kise's mouth curling into a smile against his. And, on that moment, nothing else matters.


End file.
